


Nada Es Mejor

by Zoey_Namine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mummies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un mensaje de Hela, Loki reconoce el número enseguida, abre el mismo y una imagen  de todos sus hijos varones se abre frente a él, mostrándolos a todos sentados y en el caso de los menores de la familia acostados enfrente de una mesilla donde hay un jarrón con un ramo de rosas y un retrato donde salen todos y en el marco se lee “Te amamos madre”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada Es Mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del capitulo:  
> jajajaja estaba haciendo una imagen y se me ocurrio al tiro! x333
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí está el nombre de la imagen, no se rían cuando la vean e,e The children of Loki by ZoeyTaisho on deviantART

Nada mejor.

“Porque nada es mejor que ver una

Sonrisa en la cara de mamá.”

 

 

— ¡Muévanse, muévanse!— Chilló impaciente una joven peli-negra de enormes ojos verdes, piel pálida y ropas negras, bajita, con una apariencia de nada más que de una niña de trece años, mientras movía las manos y tomaba del la mesilla a su lado su celular y observa a sus hermanos acomodarse.

 

— ¡Cálmate Helena! —exclamó con reproche otro muchacho de igual cabellera negra por los hombros y unos ojos verdes en al terminar la iris y dorados cerca de la pupila, afilados, tanto como los de una serpiente, su piel igual de pálida que la de su hermana, que se hallaba ya en su lugar, leyendo algo fastidiado por la lluvia, una revista que había comprado esa misma tarde y se le antojaba bastante interesante.

 

— ¡Nada de “cálmate”, Jörd! ¿Acaso no le quieres dar la sorpresa a mamá? —Pregunta mirando el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano mayor enfurruñada, mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas—. ¡Y no me llames Helena!

 

— Pero claro que sí, yo también le quiero tanto como ustedes, solo que no creo que sea necesaria tanta algarabía —Responde serio y rodando los ojos mientras observa como los demás se acomodan a su lado siguiendo las órdenes de su –gracias a los Dioses- única hermana menor.

 

— ¡Oh, vamos hermano! —Entra en la conversación el hiperactivo Fenrir que se mueve como lobezno que tomo café a su lado, y Jörd no puede evitar ponerse algo nervioso por lo peligrosamente cerca que esta su hermano de él, así que desvía la mirada hacía el rostro de Hela para no perderse como siempre hace en los ojos ámbares de su hermano—. ¡No seas, tan amargado! Y por lo menos sonríe, hace mucho que madre no nos ve, que Hela haya encontrado esta manera de poder tener contacto con él es milagro.

 

— Fenrir tiene razón, hermano— Habla esta vez el mayor de todos, Sleipnir, que camina hacia ellos haciendo que su larga y oscura cabellera ondeé sensualmente, mientras sonríe y mira divertido con sus ojos dorados a los más pequeños de la familia Narfi y Váli, el segundo tratando de abrir una bolsa de papas mientras que su hermano gemelo lo ve apoyándolo cómicamente—. ¿Te ayudo con eso, Váli?

 

— No gracias hermano, yo estoy seguro que puedo…—respondió un poco entrecortado el niño por el esfuerzo, se había acostado en el suelo aun tironeando la bolsa mientras que a su lado esta su hermano Narfi abrazando una almohada observándolo. Y Sleipnir lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros.

 

— ¡Oh, muévanse ya! —Grita frustrada Hela y todos los demás prácticamente corre a sus lugares cumpliendo así las órdenes de su caprichosa hermana. — No espero, uno… dos… ¡tres!

 

Y es así como todos están acomodados, de izquierda a derecha.

El primero es Jörd quien mira fastidiado e indiferente la cámara del teléfono celular, a la vez que baja aquella revista y se sonroja fuertemente cuando Fenrir pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrae a su cuerpo, pero intenta esconderlo y no quita esa mirada fría, mientras que el flash lo sega solo por unos segundos.

El segundo es Fenrir, que se da cuenta del sonrojo que invade las mejillas de su amado hermano y no puede evitar sonreír deslumbrante y satisfecho por el resultado de su no intencional e inocente movimiento mientras que las orejas de pelaje plateado se mueven tiernamente.

El tercero es el travieso Váli, que al fin logró abrir la bolsa de papas a punta de fuerza, haciendo que todas se elevaran y regaran mientras daba la constantemente usada exclamación “¡Lo logré!”. Mientras que su sonrisa es enorme y ni cuenta se da de que ya tomaron la foto.

El cuarto es el tímido Narfi, que mientras se afinca con aquel almohadón sonríe hermosamente solo para la cámara, esperando que cuando su madre la vea sienta el gran cariño que le tiene y que con todo su corazón espera que le vaya a visitar pronto porque al igual que sus hermanos él le extraña mucho.

El quinto el Sleipnir el cual sonríe coqueto y en una pose sensual hacía la pantalla mientras una de sus manos separa un mechón del largo cabello azabache del resto para colocarlo detrás de la oreja, lástima que el movimiento solo haya quedado a medias. Mientras sus ojos vislumbran iguales a los de Fenrir por su exótico color dorado puro.

Y la sexta es Hela, quien lamentablemente no sale en la foto por que ella misma la está tirando. Pero quien tiene una hermosa sonrisa en la cara porque la fotografía salió hermosa.

— Listo. Seguro la adora —Dice mientras que les mientras la imagen a todos que sonríen enormemente y los más pequeños solo saltan de la emoción aplaudiendo.

 

— ¡Adoraría ver su cara! —Chilla Narfi abrazando a Váli.

 

— ¡Seguro se ilumina como un faro! —Habla esta vez Váli mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano y ambos siguen gritando sobre como seguro estará su madre al ver la foto.

 

— ¡Envíala, envíala! —Dice impaciente Fenrir moviendo su felpuda colita de lobo de un lado para otro.

 

— ¡Ya voy! — Helena escribe unas cosas, sus ojos verdes brillando emocionados y Jörd bufa escondiendo sus ansias. — ¡Ya!

 

~-+-~O~-+-~

Torre Avengers, New York, 7:24 pm.

 

Todos estaban cenando, ese día solo lucharon contra otro de los ataques esquizofrénicos del tonto Víctor Von Doom, estaban exhaustos, y aun más Loki quien uso la mayoría de su magia deteniendo la caída de los edificios y luchando al mismo paso.

Llegaron a casa muertos del cansancio, se ducharon, cambiaron y ordenaron Pizza, nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, así que… ñeh.

Él ya mencionado dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras miraba con desdén oculto el trozo de pizza que estaba en su plato, se levanto y bajo la vista de todos los Vengadores fue al refrigerador por algo más sano, con esa comida chatarra su magia se tardaría en fortalecer.

Saco una manzana, una pera y una naranja, las dos primeras las pelo saco sus semillas y pico en cuadros y la naranja la pelo, pico a la mitad y volvió a la mesa. Se sentó.

— ¿Estás bien, Bambi? —Preguntó Tony de manera burlona. — ¿No te gusta la pizza?

 

— Abusé mucho de mi magia hoy, sí quiero que para mañana esté intacta es mejor comer algo nutritivo, hojalata. —Le responde también burlonamente Loki, pero con mirada seria mientras se lleva de manera inconscientemente sensual un pedazo de manzana a su boca. Steve y Bruce le dan la razón mientras los demás siguen perdidos es su comida, el primero sonrojándose un poco.

Y es cuando el teléfono de alguien comienza a sonar. Y Loki siente el vibrar del aparato en su bolsillo derecho, serio e incomodo porque todos voltean a ver a Loki entre intrigados y sorprendidos, porque ¿Quién coño llamaría a Loki?

Loki saca de su bolcillo el aparato, es un mensaje y arqueando la ceja fastidiado lo abre con una rapidez impresionante, utilizando como experto el Stark Movil.

Todos se sorprenden cuando la mirada de desdén natural el Dios de las travesuras cambia por una dulce, suave y una sonrisa hermosa aparece en su perfilado rostro.

Es un mensaje de Hela, Loki reconoce el número enseguida, abre el mismo y una imagen de todos sus hijos varones se abre frente a él, mostrándolos a todos sentados y en el caso de los menores de la familia acostados enfrente de una mesilla donde hay un jarrón con un ramo de rosas y un retrato donde salen todos y en el marco se lee “Te amamos madre”.

No puede evitarlo y su cara de fastidio cambia por esa tierna que siempre se apodera de sus facciones cuando ve a sus hijos. Es natural, no lo puede evitar y nunca se da cuenta cuando pasa. Baja más la imagen y se lee un mensaje en lengua Jotnar antigua un: “Te extrañamos mucho mami, ¿Cuándo vienes?” y por último la imagen de una sonriente Hela haciendo el signo de la paz con sus manos, ella era la única que faltaba en la foto.

Día hecho, definitivamente. 

Los Vengadores se miran asombrados y la curiosidad corrompe sus cabezas como si fuera un taladro. Y se sorprenden más cuando Loki teclea con rapidez en aquel aparato y lo vuelve a guardar mientras observa el tazón de frutas recién preparado con la misma dulzura de antes.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —Pregunta Thor con ganas de saber que ocasiono ese cambio en el rostro de su adorado hermanito. Loki solo lo mira, con la misma seriedad de antes solo que esta vez no puede esconder ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

 

— Nada, Thor, Nada….

 

~-+-~O~-+-~

Loki: 08/07/2012 a las 7:48 pm.

“No te preocupes corazón, pronto les iré a visitar, Lo prometo. Yo también los amo mis niños”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
